Fan:Hazard code/Code 5
Hazardblade1990 04:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC): This is the first chapter where there was no character section, which is pointed out where it normally would be. I personally like this chapter. It is where things start to really get good. It also introduces one of my favorite digimon, Guilmon. Code 5: Ties that bind. I’m not making a character section anymore. It’s just become a little redundant “Geez. Those voices are still going strong.” “What?” “Oh you were listening in on me. Thanx a lot.” “Well, ever since you randomly started flinching…” “I get the idea.” Lea sighed. “Why won’t you just tell us what’s going on?” “Partially ‘cause I don’t understand it, and I don’t want you to think I’m insane. I’d like us to trust each other at least a little bit.” “Well we’ll trust you less if you start to act antisocial and not talk to us. Don’t be so mysterious.” “Fine. I’ll tell you what’s going on. Ever since yesterday, when I started to get stressed, it seemed like the wind was whispering to me.” “The wind was whispering? What was it saying?” It seemed to strike a chord with Lea. “I don’t remember exactly, but it was like it was trying to seduce me.” “Cyrus, you weren’t hearing things. It was a digimon known as Kazemon. Keep ignoring it if you value your freedom. Oh, and be careful around the water. She has a close friend who controls the water, and would happily take advantage of you whether you’re boy, girl, or otherwise.” “Thanks for the warning.” “Don’t listen to her. She smacked you. I’ll never touch you in a way that’ll harm you.” “Yeah shut up. I don’t need voices in my head, even if they are legitimately existing voices. “Is it just me or has the wind picked up.” “Yeah. Picked up you, Kari, and myself.” “You think maybe we pissed off Kazemon?” “It’s possible.” “No. This is just a hurricane.” “Yeah. And you can let go of my legs anytime. I’m being torn in half by my holding on to a tree, and your holding on to me.” “If I let go, then I’m going to get thrown away and possibly killed!” “I know. I was just being sarcastic.” “Cyrus. Now’s not the time for that.” “I must disagree. Anytime’s free game for sarcasm.” The wind calmed down. “Well, that’s a relief. Any requests before we start moving again?” “Yeah. I’d like to rest. Having your legs pulled on by a girl being pulled on by hurricane force winds tends to take it out of you.” “So where are Dracomon and Gatomon?” “Here we are. There was a hole big enough that we were able to hide in it until the storm passed.” Cyrus commented, “lucky,” in a rather abrasive tone, all while rubbing his legs. “Hurricane wave!” Cyrus rolled out of the way of the attack, unable to stand. “Small, fast, and annoying. Lea, I think this is your department.” They looked up after hearing a roar. They saw a digimon resembling the restaurant owner they met just a couple days ago, only black. “Let me guess, black tyrannomon.” “Close enough. At any rate, large and able to breathe fire, this is most certainly your category.” Lea spirit evolved to FireKazemon and flew up to combat the digimon that attacked them. “So we meet again.” It was like looking into a mirror, only with slightly altered colors. “Kazemon! Why couldn’t you leave us alone?” “Because it’s much too fun to mess around with you.” The two battled each other, neither able to gain the upper hand. “Hurricane wave!” Kazemon fired mini tornadoes from each of her fingertips. “Burning Squall!” FireKazemon performed a flaming version of Kazemon’s attack. The two attacks canceled each other out. Cyrus watched as Coredramon battled BlackTyrannomon. He slowly got up as he got the feeling back in his legs. He then noticed that one of the treestumps around him had moved. “Alright. What are you, friend or foe?” The stump came to life, revealing arms, legs, and a distinctive face. “FOE!” As it moved to attack Cyrus, it was hit in the face by an Egyptian tablet. Cyrus turned to see Kari standing next to what was essentially an Egyptian sphinx. Cyrus and Kari both smiled at each other. “Face it Lea. You can’t beat me.” “This coming from someone barely able to breathe.” Both combatants were panting. “Kazemon. Leave now. I will destroy you.” “Oh really? I bet you can’t even pick up your arm to perform an attack.” Unfortunately, she was right. “Does that really matter when we got you outnumbered?” Kari flew up on Nefertimon, while Cyrus rode Coredramon. “Leave while you got the chance.” Cyrus’s smiling face quickly became a death stare. “You won’t get another one.” Kazemon flew away as instructed. The group all landed. Cyrus held up Lea as she reverted back from FireKazemon. “You ok Lea?” Lea panted before answering. “I’ll be fine. I just need some res…….” Lea passed out before she could finish the word. Lea woke up in a room that was vaguely reminiscent of one that might be seen in a ski resort. She was sore, but she could stand up and walk. She walked to the door and opened it. Kari and Gatomon walked by carrying laundry, or rather just jackets and vests. “Kari! Where’s Cyrus?” “Hey! You’re awake! Cyrus is downstairs with the others.” “Others?” “Yeah. We met up with the rest of my group and we all came here. But enough about that. Are you ok?” “I’m fine. Just a little stiff.” As Kari continued what she was doing, Lea walked downstairs. She saw Cyrus playing cards with a blonde boy about their age. Also in the room were a boy with blue hair and glasses, another boy with orange hair, an younger boy, about Kari’s age, who looked as if he was related to the boy playing cards with Josh, and two girls about her age, one with red hair, one with pink. Aside from Dracomon, there was an assortment of digimon. A dog with a horn, a flying hamster, a giant red beetle, a pink bird, a sea otter, and a plant with arms were all sitting with their respective partners. Along with Dracomon, a red dragon,slightly larger than the others, about mansized, stood next to Josh. “Cyrus. What happened to Kazemon?” “We haven’t heard from her after she left.” “And who’s the dragon.” “I’m Guilmon. Nice to meet you.” “And the rest of you?” The boy playing cards was the first to speak. “I’m Matt and this is Gabumon.” “I’m T.K. and this little guy’s Patamon.” “Mimi. And this is Palmon.” “I’m Izzy. And here is Tentomon.” “I’m Gomamon. And my human is Joe.” “And I’m Sora. This is Biyomon.” “Ok. Now that I’ve heard the introductions twice, we need to plan out how we’re gonna search for Tai and Agumon.” They heard a loud dinosaur roar outside. Mimi looked outside. “Look like we’re not going to have to search far." Code 5 To my loyal readers (if indeed you do exist.) Things are really about to heat up. Keep looking for me to post the next code. You won’t regret it. Oh yeah. That Guilmon is one affected by the x antibody, which makes him pretty special. I’m not sure if I’d go far as to call him Cyrus’s second partner, but as Guilmon has one of my favorite evolutionary lines, you will see him for the many a few future installments.